Various methods of performing a calibrating process have been proposed in order to correct density of an image formed by a printing apparatus such as a printer various calibrating processes for use in printers connected to a network have been proposed.
The calibrating process for correcting the density accompanies the consumption of toner and waste of time. Therefore, in a system having a plurality of printers connected to the network, it is preferable to acquire calibrating data from a specific printer, and use the acquired calibrating data for other printers. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119011 describes a system in which calibrating data acquired from a specific printer is transmitted to another printer designated by a user.
In the system disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-119011 the user needs to designate the printer from which the calibrating data should be acquired. The designation of the printer is troublesome for the user.